1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in laundry machines especially of the automatic washer type wherein a clothes container adapted to spinning rotation is mounted within a tub, an agitator is mounted within the clothes container, and the clothes container and the agitator are alternatively selectively operable in an automatic washing, rinsing and spin dry cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous and varied apparatus have been provided heretofore to effect automatic washer cycling, such apparatus being generally fairly complicated, employing large numbers of parts, complex clutching and braking arrangements and control devices liable to failure.
Typical prior apparatus over which the present invention provides substantial improvements is found in Geldhof et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,248, which discloses an arrangement wherein two shifter bars are employed, one for controlling operation of the agitator shaft, and the other for controlling operation of the clothes container or perforated basket. Two control solenoids are necessary for the two shifter bars. A fairly complex clutch and brake arrangement is disclosed for controlling the spinning and stationary modes of the clothes container.
Another characteristic of prior structures has been the frequent use of tension springs in controlling operation of various mechanism. Not only is the use of such a spring depicted in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,248, but also, typically in Conlee U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,698. Tension springs are notoriously unreliable and subject to breaking where placed under repeated stress.